magnacartafandomcom-20200214-history
Adora
Adora.jpg Mccs-other-adora.jpg Mc-adora.jpg Adora is an energetic, easy-going and beautiful girl that follows Calintz whenever he has a mission. Adora first encounters Calintz at a garden that Calintz and Estell used to play in their earlier days. The garden that Adora first meets Calintz is restricted to any commoners. Thus, it is fenced. Regardless, she is able to trespass. Cailntz finds her in the garden and questions her. Adora reveals her name in a stuttered manner. Adora, being friendly, asks for his name. Calintz coldly refuses to give his name. Calintz decides to move on to the next topic; he asks how she trespass. She states she came here because the scent of the garden was attractive. Calintz, infuriated by the answer, states that he has no time to babysit her. Adora, feeling offended, says that "it was mean." Out of the blue, she says she needs to go. Adora states that she likes him and she thinks that Calintz likes her too. She tells Calintz not to forget her. In a frigid attitude, Calintz states that he will forget her name very soon. Adora comes closer to Calintz—almost like 10 centimeters away from each other—and says "maybe this will prevent you from forgetting me" and kisses Calintz. Later on in the game, Adora keeps appearing during Calintz's missions and leaves whenever the mission is accomplished. The 7th division members asks how she is able to find them so easily. According to her, she says her intuition always brings her to Calintz. That brings about the reason why she is being suspected as a spy for Vermillion. However, lack of common sense prevents the 7th division members to classify her as a spy. Because of Adora's similar personality to Estell, Calintz usually mistakens Adora for Estell. The Deceit The "real" Juclecia died many years ago. The Juclecia that returns to Shudelmir to exact revenge on the royals is a fake created by Willight using the Emblem. The Emblem imbrued an outer appearance and memories of Juclecia on to Adora. Because Adora was impersonating Juclecia, albeit forcibly, she was sentenced to death by the Shuldermir nobles. The Conclusion In order to save Calintz from the influence of the Emblem as well as the apocalypse of the Magna Carta, Adora sacrifices herself to destroy the Magna Carta and Calintz's Emblem. By sacrifice, she did not physically die. Adora's appearance and memories changed. Adora had the same appearance as Estell; however, she was amnesiac and only remembered her name, Adora. The last scenes of the game shows Adora (with Estell's appearance) singing Estell's Theme Song. Adora, having lost her memories, should not have any recollection of the Estell's song. The last scenes suggest two things. One, a fragment of the previous Adora still remained. The new amnesiac Adora could not have known Estell's song unless if a fragment of the old Adora remained. The alternative suggestion is that, the old Adora was possibly overlapped or overwritten with Estell's appearance and amnesia due to the explosion of Calintz's emblem and Magna Carta. In other words, The previous Adora exists, but cannot revert back because of this overlapping or overwriting. Chelsea was told by Gilbert that it may be possible that Adora's original and real form may be the new Adora. Category:Characters